Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, not only because they provide good quality images but also because they are very thin. A typical liquid crystal display includes a two-part housing; that is, a plastic frame and a metal frame attached together.
Referring to FIG. 14, a typical liquid crystal display 8 includes a top bezel 80, a liquid crystal panel 81, a plastic frame 82, a brightness enhancement film (BEF) 83, a diffusing film 84, a light guide plate (LGP) 85, a reflective film 86, and a bottom tray 87, arranged in that order from top to bottom. The liquid crystal display 8 further includes a linear light source 88 disposed adjacent to the light guide plate 85.
The top bezel 80 includes a plurality of first notches 802 respectively defined in each of four vertical side plates (not labeled) thereof. The bottom tray 87 includes a plurality of second notches 872 respectively defined in a plurality of vertical side tabs (not labeled) thereof. The plastic frame 82 includes a plurality of first ears 822 and second ears 824 outwardly extending from each of four vertical side walls (not labeled) thereof. The first ears 822 of the plastic frame 82 respectively correspond to the first notches 802 of the top bezel 80, and the second ears 824 of the plastic frame 82 respectively correspond to the second notches 872 of the bottom tray 87.
When the liquid crystal display 8 is assembled, the liquid crystal panel 81, the BEF 83, the diffusing film 84, the light guide plate 85, the reflective film 86, and the light source 88 are accommodated in the plastic frame 82. The top bezel 80 and the bottom tray 87 are respectively fixed to the plastic frame 82, with the first ears 822 of the plastic frame 82 respectively fixed in the first notches 802 of the top bezel 80, and the second ears 824 of the plastic frame 82 respectively fixed in the second notches 872 of the bottom tray 87.
In the operation of fixing the top bezel 80 and the bottom tray 87 to the plastic frame 82, the vertical side plates of the top bezel 80 and the vertical side tabs of the bottom tray 87 need to be outwardly pressed to fix the first and second ears 822, 824 in the respective first and second notches 802, 872. In addition, in an operation of detaching the top bezel 80 and the bottom tray 87 from the plastic frame 82, the vertical side plates of the top bezel 80 and the vertical side tabs of the bottom tray 87 need to be outwardly pressed to release the first and second ears 822, 824 from the respective first and second notches 802, 872. The above-described operations are somewhat inconvenient and time-consuming, and this can contribute to the cost of assembling the liquid crystal display 8. Further, the vertical side plates of the top bezel 80 and the vertical side tabs of the bottom tray 87 may be deformed in the above-described operations. When this occurs, the mechanical stability of the liquid crystal display 8 at the top bezel 80 and the bottom tray 87 is liable to be impaired. This is turn may cause the liquid crystal display 8 to malfunction, and may reduce the durability of the liquid crystal display 8.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can circumvent, overcome or at least mitigate the above-described difficulties.